


夜晚、接吻、吃醋

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 深夜适宜接吻，于是他们顺从欲望。





	夜晚、接吻、吃醋

**Author's Note:**

> ymin＋ymyt的场合  
是一攻两受的擦边球假车  
想体现出yama在经受甜蜜的苦恼的感觉

深夜适宜接吻，于是他们顺从欲望。

天干物燥，唇角好像破皮了，触碰的时候有点痛。他没放在心上，把舌头伸进对方口中。啊，有小番茄和草莓混合在一起的味道。但是不差。中岛微笑着想。唇齿相接未免有些太温柔，仿佛八月午后阳光充沛的海面，对方显然也溶化在温热的水中，像小猫一样懒懒地用舌尖去舔他的上颚。

舌头和舌头打架，充其量不过是家养小动物用还没长出指甲的爪子挠来挠去。伊野尾软乎乎小声呻吟用鼻子深呼吸，下一秒他就被山田粗暴地抓着头发被迫中断亲吻。

干什么呀。伊野尾一边咳嗽一边不满。觉得自己被冷落了呗。中岛也没生气，低头笑嘻嘻去啃伊野尾的锁骨。脾气真坏，伊野尾小声嘀咕，张口含住伸到嘴边的灼热。

山酱应该是在吃醋了，虽然不知道是在吃哪边的。中岛和伊野尾十指交扣，从下往上抬眼睛望着强迫伊野尾给自己口交的山田，表情纯真无辜又委屈。山酱，他柔软的声音含糊不清，在吃哪边的醋呢？

Yuto坏心眼。伊野尾嘴里含着东西声音同样是模糊的，你这样装乖不就……咳咳咳。山田托着他的下巴猛地一个深入，粗长硬物梗在喉咙口让他忍不住干呕，眼角生理性的泪花也渗出来。

山田不搭理他们一唱一和的胡言乱语，把手指塞进中岛嘴里玩他的舌头，同时在伊野尾口中挺胯的动作不停。痛痛痛，他手上没轻没重扯到中岛破皮的嘴角，对方立即瘪着嘴嚷嚷起来。干什么呀。他用和伊野尾刚才一模一样的抱怨语气说着一模一样的话。

山酱好粗暴。中岛嘴角看来是彻底被扯破了，疼得他一抽一抽直吸气。这厢伊野尾又把他硬得要命的东西吐出来，累了，他用没跟中岛交握的那只手揉揉下颌，不知道是口水还是别的什么液体糊在他侧脸乱糟糟的头发上，伊野尾将头发捋到耳后，凸起的豌豆骨使他手腕显得过分苍白。

你这吃醋的表现也太不可爱了。他缓过来，哑着嗓子开始跑火车，低头又去用舌头触碰中岛的唇。伸出来的舌尖舔舐中岛嘴角的伤口，偶尔也会碰到山田那无情又恼人的手指。于是他们隔着他的手指热切接吻，疼痛被安抚后剩下的是柔软湿热的好享受，中岛一边用眼神谴责山田，一边伸手勾伊野尾前倾的脖子。

现在又是在吃哪边的醋呢？不知是谁用蒙着欲望的声音发问到。深夜适宜接吻，只是自己没办法参与其中，这样一来暧昧夜色又变得冷硬且不解风情了。

山田叹气，看了看自己越来越硬的下身，不仅感慨上辈子到底是遭了什么孽才能摊上这样两个人。


End file.
